


Patronuses and Ice Cream

by im_engineering_shes_biochem



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Chill, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_engineering_shes_biochem/pseuds/im_engineering_shes_biochem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swingsets and chill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patronuses and Ice Cream

"But seriously Fitz, what would your patronus be?" Jemma asked again. They were eating ice cream and sitting on the swings in the park the team had stopped by. Coulson, May, and Skye were tracking the girl in the flower dress, Raina, in this town, and they had been given the day off, as Raina had reportedly left Hydra and wasn't considered dangerous.

"A monkey." he told her again.

"No, actually." she insisted.

"A monkey, Jemma. What's the problem?" he asked, laughing.

"It's not just your favorite animal, it's an animal that represents you."

"I know. I'm monkey-like, aren't I?" Jemma wasn't sure if 'monkey-like' was a positive or negative trait.

"I just don't see it, but you do what you want." Jemma replied. "I wonder what mine would be."

"A parrot? Like those white ones with the chins and yellow feathers on top." Fitz suggested.

"I don't think so. What about a walrus?"

"That's not very flattering, Jemma."

"Shut up, Fitz."

"You could be an elephant?"

"That's not better than a walrus. That's like a walrus, but grey and with legs." Jemma started seriously, but started laughing when Fitz did. They took a break to have a few spoons of ice cream.

"Ooh!" Jemma started. "What about a mythical creature. Like a house elf."

"How in the world are you like a house elf?" Fitz asked incredulously.

"Okay, then a unicorn." Jemma tried.

"You're not like that," Fitz disagreed. He paused a moment. "You would be more like a wild horse."

"What, am I not worthy of sparkles and a horn? Is that what you're suggesting?" Jemma asked, seemingly offended. Fitz started babbling apologies while Jemma laughed at his politeness.

"I have an idea," Jemma offered. Fitz nodded. "You know how Snape's patronus became the same as Lily's because he loved her? Well, my patronus will be the same as yours. A mon-"

Fitz cut her off by leaning over and pressing his lips to hers. Jemma, at first surprised, brought her hand up to his cheek, which then snuck around to play with his hair. Fitz's arm snaked around her waist, and the chains of the swings they sat in rattled as they were brought closer together.

When they broke away, swinging sideways, Jemma noticed her ice cream was missing. Fitz smirked as he scooped some of it into his mouth.

"Fitz, you idiot!" she yelled, not really caring.

"I was hungry." he replied innocently. Jemma kicked the side of the swing seat, propelling Fitz side ways, where the ice cream fell to the ground. Fitz turned to her, his face twisted into mock hurt. "You killed the ice cream." he informed her sadly.

"The ice cream killed my hopes and dreams first." Jemma replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Hopes and dreams?" Fitz questioned, leaning back in.

"Having a proper kiss." Jemma replied, smiling softly.

"Let me apologize for the ice cream." Fitz said, voice dropping lower.

So the last two scientists of S.H.I.E.L.D. sat on the swing set, snogging, for quite some time.


End file.
